Traditional flashlights are normally handheld and include a single direction of illumination. These flashlights must be supported on angled surfaces for varying a direction of illumination.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a flashlight which may be positioned at a desired angle for illumination of all desired objects when mounted on a hat, a flat surface and/or a metallic object.